


In the heat

by marinesku



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku





	In the heat

В мареве палящего солнца все выглядело другим, Крейг устал от бессмысленного хождения по расплавленному августовскому городу, и поэтому, наверно, не сразу узнал место.  
Светло-бежевая краска фасада нуждалась в обновлении, несколько плиток на ступеньках при входе треснули и обвалились, бордовые маркизы с белыми буквами, закрывающие высокие окна почти до середины, вылиняли за лето, неоновая вывеска была покрыта слоем пыли, но в остальном кофейня смотрелась по-старому. Все тем же знакомым - уютным и недорогим - заведением.   
Это было как неприятное наваждение: он даже встряхнул головой в тщетной надежде, что сознание сыграло с ним злую шутку, но он действительно стоял там, где стоял.   
Крейг смотрел, не в силах двинуться дальше.  
Дверь была закрыта.   
Но вывешенная изнутри пластиковая табличка гласила «open».  
  
 _\- Так и будешь там стоять или обслужишь меня?  
\- Меню на столе.  
\- Разве ты не должен спросить, чего я желаю? Помочь определиться с выбором?  
\- Зачем ты пришел?  
\- Выпить кофе. Необычная цель для визита в кафе, правда?_  
  
Он шел по городу.  
Солнечный свет бил в глаза, заставляя щуриться, воздух слоился тепловыми волнами, а густое тесто асфальта проседало под подошвами кроссовок. Было пыльно и душно. Горячий и мертвый выхлопной смог облипал слизистую, давил на грудь, не позволяя легким до конца развернуться, оседал в носоглотке и сушил губы.  
От стоящих по обочинам дорог машин веяло жаром раскаленного железа, Крейгу представлялось: еще немного – и краска на капотах, вскипая, пойдет пузырями.  
Из дверей магазинов время от времени обдавало искусственной прохладой кондиционера, но внутрь совсем не хотелось. Темные сослепу торговые залы казались затхлыми влажными подвалами и больше отталкивали, чем манили.  
  
 _\- Окей. Кофе. У нас большой выбор, мистер Такер. Какой предпочитаете? Эспрессо: простой, двойной, кон панна, маккиато, романо, коретто.  
\- Достаточно.  
\- Обычный американо, капуччино, латте. Айриш, кофе по-турецки, глясе...  
\- Твик.  
\- Я могу рассказать про каждый, если вы затрудняетесь выбрать.  
\- Я тебе так противен?  
\- Ты ведь пришел не ради кофе. Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Честно?   
\- Да.  
\- Тебя. _  
  
Он шел по городу: без конкретной цели, не придерживаясь какого-то маршрута, не продумывая пути наперед. Бессистемно углубляясь в пустынные узкие лабиринты с широких улиц, путаясь и упираясь в тупики, выворачивая с задворок внезапными лазейками, перелезая сетчатые заграждения.   
Город в зное казался обезвоженным бесчувственным полутрупом: не гниющим, только тихо усыхающим и обвяливающимся на солнце. Кое-где дорожное покрытие выглядело лопнувшей кожей, трескалось и ветвилось на тонкие - паутинные - щелки, сквозь которые разбухала, выпирала земная плоть с чахлыми и обреченными, мертворожденными соломинками травы.   
Возможно, в Южном парке снова случился апокалипсис, но Крейг его пропустил.  
  
 _\- Я на работе.  
\- Здесь никого нет.  
\- Крейг.  
\- Закрой дверь.  
\- Крейг, пожалуйста.  
\- Твик. Закрой дверь.  
\- Хорошо. Только быстро, ладно?  
\- Сядь.  
\- Я не могу закрывать кафе надолго. Максимум – пятнадцать-двадцать минут.   
\- Так не теряй его._  
  
Он шел по городу: заглушая, поглощая, подавляя движением странную зудящую пустоту в голове. Шел, потому что стоило остановиться, прекратить бесплодное блуждание, даже просто замедлить шаг, и нечто омерзительное: шершавое и царапающее - разрасталось опухолью, расползалось внутри, заполняя вакуум чем-то вроде мелко битого стекла.  
Шел, потому что иначе не мог найти себе места – и не знал, что с этим делать.  
Возможно: ему снова нужна терапия. Вернее: ему снова нужны таблетки. Но Крейг не был уверен, что сможет получить рецепт без сеансов. А это так забавно: автомеханик, посещающий мозгоправа. Душевные страдания с синдромом Туретта.  
  
 _\- Ты, правда, решил, что я буду тебя ебать?  
\- Не знаю. Нет?  
\- Что я сделал, Твик, чтобы ты мог думать так?  
\- Прости.  
\- Принеси кофе.  
\- Правда, прости, я…  
\- Принеси кофе.  
\- Какой ты хочешь?   
\- Себе.  
_  
Возможно, если б в городе оставались Клайд или Токен, было бы проще. Они бы сходили на игру «Коров», обсудили прохождение квестов, выпили бы пива в баре. Как раньше, потусили бы в гараже. С ними все мутные загоны последнего времени исчезали сами собой, они по-прежнему оставались «его парнями» - пусть ненадолго, но с ними Крейг чувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Так, словно ничего и не менялось.  
Он зачесал пальцами волосы назад и опустил руки в карманы.  
…Что он сделал, чтобы Твик так не думал – вот как надо было ставить вопрос.  
Что менее оскорбительно: обреченная готовность или судорожное облегчение?  
  
 _\- Что я сделал не так, Твик?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Тогда что изменилось?  
\- Если я скажу: все – ответ сгодится?   
\- Конкретнее.  
\- Если я скажу: жизнь? Если скажу: мы - тебя это устроит?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда я скажу: ты не поймешь.  
\- По-твоему, не смогу?  
\- Не захочешь._  
  
На той неделе Клайд смотал из города и двинул на побережье, намереваясь оттянуться по-полной перед университетом, а Токен еще в июне был отправлен в Лондон – пообвыкнуть и прижиться в стране, где родители выбрали ему место учебы. Оторваться наконец от «неподобающего окружения».  
Мир становился иным – неумолимо. Взрослая жизнь втекала неостановимой струей, разделяя их, выводя каждого на свою магистраль. Или на кольцевую. Шоссе. Заштатную дорогу местного пользования.  
Каждому – свое.  
  
 _\- Сюда как-то зашла девушка…  
\- Это объяснение?  
\- Я сначала не обратил на нее внимания. Она была такая, знаешь… незаметная. Села у окна. Заказала капуччино и пару круассанов с джемом. А когда расплатилась и встала из-за стола, то споткнулась, и… я поддержал ее за локоть.  
\- И что?  
\- И ничего.  
\- Спросил ее телефон?  
\- Нет.   
\- Почему?  
\- Ее сумка упала, вывалились вещи. Там была тетрадь. Я знаю ее имя и колледж, но это не важно.  
\- Нашел ее?  
\- Нет. Дело не в этом.   
\- А в чем?  
\- Я удержал ее за руку. Собрал ее вещи с пола, сложил в сумку. Застегнул молнию. Подал ей. Потом предупредил о ступеньке и открыл дверь.  
\- Ты влюбился?  
\- Нет. Я же сказал, ты не поймешь.  
\- Плохо объясняешь._  
  
Солнце поднималось все выше, стелилось по асфальту, делая его почти белым, похожим на утрамбованный февральский снег. Мир сиял люминесцентным блеском, истекал искусственным - фармацевтическим – счастьем. Моргал и подмигивал бликами оконных стекол. Захлебывался, купаясь в световых волнах, давился, глотая кванты, впитывал тепло.  
Крейг как будто отрабатывал закон сохранения энергии. Словно это он отдал свою долю – добровольно отказался от положенной порции света и счастья. Словно из-за него вокруг творится эта солнечная вакханалия.   
  
_\- Мои родители считают, что я до сих пор боюсь кальсонных гномов.  
\- А ты не боишься?  
\- Они видят то, что видели тогда, когда мне был год. Пять лет. Десять. Они просто не могут увидеть ничего другого – и это… нормально. Это не их вина.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
\- Ничего не случилось, Крейг - вот, о чем я. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Ты просто видишь то, что видел всегда, а Сьюзан… та девушка увидела другое.  
\- Сьюзан, значит. И что же она увидела?  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, каково это: быть для кого-то сильным?  
\- Допустим.  
\- Вот. А я никогда раньше не знал.  
\- У тебя пуговицы застегнуты неправильно, Твик.  
\- Это не важно, Крейг. И мне понравилось.  
\- Быть сильным?  
\- Смешно, правда? _  
  
Мелкая серая пыль время от времени закручивалась по земле карманными смерчами в слабых вихревых потоках. Но зной не спадал, и город все вернее превращался в филиал адского пекла. Идти становилось все тяжелее, бесцельность пути делала любое движение утомительным. Жара изводила, делая его все раздражительнее, каждая мысль от нее начинала пульсировать шумом в висках. Каждое воспоминание отдавалось тупым нытьем в затылке.  
Он завернул в ближайший маленький проулок, ускорив шаг, чтоб поскорее выйти из сужающегося в глубину его треугольника солнечного света и оказаться в тени. Прохладней не стало, но яркие блики перестали мельтешить перед глазами, щуриться больше не приходилось. Тошнота прошла.  
Головная боль постепенно отступила.  
  
 _\- Я могу заботиться, могу помочь. Я могу найти. Сделать первый шаг. Сам - понимаешь?  
\- А если она тебя пошлет?  
\- Это не важно. Это будет мой шаг. Может быть, я его и не сделаю. Но это будет мое решение. Тебе не понять: у тебя так было всегда.  
\- Почему же? Я понял.  
\- Разве? И что ты понял?  
\- То, что было между нами, было нужно только мне. А ты всего лишь не мог отказать, только соглашался, так?  
\- Нет.  
\- А как?  
\- Не так.   
\- Как же?  
\- Ты был для меня всем, Крейг. У меня просто не было выбора._  
  
Это лето стало аномальным по жаре и побило температурные рекорды со времени начала наблюдений. Количество осадков стремилось к нулю. Засуха уничтожила весь урожай. На востоке не справлялись со степными пожарами. В новостях предвещали торнадо, гигантское цунами и нашествие инопланетян.   
Жизнь шла своим чередом.   
Горожане привычно разъезжались на выходные, Парк пустел к уик-энду. В воскресенье ни на заправке, ни в сервисе никого не было – Крейг был свободен, как вольный ветер.  
Эти автомобильные трассы. Пути следования. Пункты назначения. Свое место в этой жизни его устраивало. Он знал свой маршрут: от начала до конца. Но выбирал ли его?  
Может быть, ему стоило сделать другой шаг? Принять свое решение?  
  
 _\- Мне нужно открывать._  
\- Пара минут.  
\- Что ты делаешь? Ты же сказал, что… не будешь.  
\- Я это сказал?  
\- Перестань.  
\- А ты ответь мне «нет», Твик. Ты ведь теперь сильный.   
\- Нас кто-нибудь увидит.  
\- Ну же.   
\- Мне больно.  
\- Правда? А так?  
\- Крейг!  
\- Скажи, что тебе это не нравится – и я тебя отпущу.  
\- Думаешь, это важнее всего?   
\- Скажи «нет» - и докажешь обратное.  
\- Неужели ты не понимаешь, что на этом ничего нельзя построить?  
\- Простого «нет» будет достаточно.   
\- Крейг.  
\- Сделай выбор, Твик. Одно слово - и я оставлю тебя в покое.   
\- Пожалуйста… Мне нужно открыть кафе.

_  
…_

__  
\- Это ничего не меняет, Крейг. Ровным счетом ничего.  
\- А теперь можешь сделать несчастной бедняжку Сьюзан. Поэкспериментируй. Я не буду тебе мешать.  
  
Он снова свернул за угол, выходя на этот раз из тени на залитый безжизненным светом бульвар, на автопилоте пересек полосу движения – укрыться от солнца под кронами платанов и вдруг замер, напоровшись взглядом на знакомое здание с другой стороны дороги.   
Это было как неприятное наваждение: Крейг даже встряхнул головой в тщетной надежде, что сознание сыграло с ним злую шутку, но он действительно стоял там, где стоял.   
Слабый порыв ветра дернул лапчатую листву над его головой, протащил по земле смятый листок бумаги - муторная духота на секунду отпустила, позволив свободно вдохнуть и почувствовать теплый и пыльный запах улицы - но, не набрав силы, снова замер, придавленный тяжелым и липким послеполуденным зноем.  
Крейг стоял и смотрел.  
Вывешенная изнутри пластиковая табличка гласила «open».  
Но дверь была закрыта.


End file.
